History
by Emmagirlygirl909
Summary: Kagome was never the type to believe in the unbelievable stories her grandpa would tell her. She only believed in true love and young love, but never demons and fairies. That is, until she's sucked into a well and meets a half demon. AU; Inuyasha x Kagome, Miroku x Sango
1. 1

**I do not own any characters**

Kagome was never the type to believe in time travel, she also doesn't believe in demons or special powers. Though, she is the type of true, young love, she's the type that follows her heart, letting it lead her way and to help her family and friends.

And that's what led Kagome in her shrine on her family property. Her brother was being a little twat and decided to let Buyo wonder into the shrine. Gramps gave her strict intructions to never wonder in here, not that she listened to him anyways.

"Sota, Why'd you let him in here? You know how Gramps feels about us in here." Kagome spoke in annoyance. She was deeply annoyed, she was going to be late for school because Sota didn't suck it up and grow a pair of balls.

"I didn't let him here!" He exclaimed angirly, Kagome rolled her eyes, "I was just calling him to feed him and I saw him waltz in here." He explained narrowing his chocolate eyes at him.

"Well, why don't you get him back?" She frowned, she didn't understand what was so bad and scary about the shrine. Yes, it didn't have any lights in it, and it did make creaky and loud noises, but that didn't bother Kagome one bit.

"It's scary down there," Sota said with embarrassment. Kagome smirked and was about to tease him about how he's a pussy. But, she was interrupted by a loud creaky and some type of scratching noises coming from the covered well.

Sota snatched Kagome's arm and squeezed it tightly out of fear, "What was that?" He squeaked out.

"It was the cat." Kagome hissed at him, she pushed Sota off of her arm and walked down the old wood stairs with ease.

The scratching noises continued, and Kagome felt the slightest fear crawl up her spine. The wind from outside of the shrine made her shiver.

Kagome jumped when she felt fur rub against her foot, she squeaked out a scream and looked down. Sota already ran out of the shrine a few seconds ago in fear. Kagome let out a chuckle, shaking off her fear and picked up Buyo.

"You scared me, Buyo." She spoke with a gentle smile, looking at the fat cat.

Her smile vanished, and her fear came back as she heard the scratching again. Kagome thought it was the cat, but the cat was in her hands.

Kagome gulped, cranking her body towards the well behind her. Seeing as how it was open, the dead flower that laid there was gone. Fear stroked her back, and Kagome put down the Buyo, watching the animal walk out of the shrine.

Kagome started investigating the sound. She hoped secretly that she wasn't going to regret this.

She looked down the shrine, feeling terrified and frozen in fear as she saw a monster.

A lady, black hair, pale white skin, and a centipede like body.

Kagome's face paled and she screamed, running out of the shrine house. Sprinting for her family, ready to run for her life and for her fmaily's.

She barely made it out of the shrine house and she was snatched from the ground and was thrown into the well. Her screams never quite.

"Lovely human flesh..." the thing spoke with hunger. It went as far with licking Kagome's face. She winced as she felt the slower drop down to her neck and the centipede women dropped down her chest. Feeling the slim drip down and into her shirt.

"Stop it..." Kagome winced at how pathetic and fearful she sounded. She could hardly even bring herself to listen to her own voice.

"I said 'stop it'!" Kagome pushes the creatures face away from her, her eyes widenening when she saw a bright pink and purple light, burning the human centipede.

Kagome flew away from her and landed on the ground with a thud in the Well. Kagome winced as she felt her back hurting, catching her breath.

Kagome was shocked, her thoughts blazing with questions. She was wondering what that thing was, a human centipede, she's only seen the movie, she didn't think that they were real.

Once Kagome fought her breath, she stood up with her knees still wobbly, her body completely uncoordinated and uncontrollable.

She then called out, "Sota! Go get mom and Gramps, I need help!" She called. She heard nothing, and cursed out as she remembered that Sota ran away and into the house.

Kagome groaned as she had to climb back up herself. She looked up and raised her brows as she saw that there were vines that grew in the well. She never realize the vines, she thought that all he plants that were once in it died. Guess she was wrong.

She climbed up the vines, struggling the slightest as she had to pull herself up, she was never good at gym. She was only good at volleyball.

She brought herself and sat on the well, Kagome then furrowed her brows as she saw that she wasn't in the shrine house; she was outside. Surrounded by a forest.

She found it weird, there was no smell of streets, no sound of honks from cars, no sound of screaming kids and laughter in the distance. No pavement or cement. Only forest, and the lovely silence and chirping of the lovely birds.

"Where am I?"

 **A/N: First chapter done, hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Sorry for the cliff hanger!**


	2. 2

**I do not own any characters**

Kagome couldn't comprehend what was happening. She has been walking for about ten minutes, and normally, she'd hit a road or some type of 21st century technology. But, she's only been seeing green, and hearing birds.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked rhetorically again. She held her fist to her chest, looking around the place with wide, scared eyes.

She stopped in her tracks when she sensed something, she didn't understand the feeling of the strong area she was in. She furrowed brows, she's never felt something like this. Almost as if she can feel the strength of something close to her, she was wondering if this sense is connected to what happened with that pink light.

She tightened her fist until her knuckles were white, and she gulped down her fear as she started to approach the strong sense she was getting.

She creeped up through branches and bushes, feeling her sense increase immensely. She stopped in her tracks, and gasped as she saw a man hanging by an arrow in a tree, being held by roots.

Kagomewalked towards the man to get a closer look. He was wearing all red, she could see that from afar, he had long white hair, and dog ears, she saw he had long claws on his hands and toes.

Kagome climbed onto the tall root that was holding the red man tightly against the tree. She narrowed her eyes at the peaceful face of the mysterious man, finding her gaze drift upwards towards the ears.

She smiled softly at the ear, wanting so badly to touch them and feel them. She held it back, not wanting to wake the thing up. She gulped and got off the root, slowly and cautiously walking away from the man. Wanting nothing to do what happened to him, she waltzed away with ease.

She was just about to walk into he bushes and walk away from the tree, but she was stopped when a burning and painful sensation was in her calf.

She screamed in pain and held her calf, lookin down and tears welling in her eyes as she saw that an arrow was sticking in her leg. She yelped in pain as the arrow was in her leg. Her salty tears streaming down her gentle, scared face, wanting nothing but to go home.

"You! Lady, what are you doing here in the forest of Inuyasha?" Kagome shrieked in pain and collapsed on her ass, holding her calf in pain. Looking behind her, her eyes widened more when she saw five men looking at her with glared, holding bows and pointing arrows at her.

She knew if she moved, she'd be a dead girl.

She held up one hand, away form her calf. Smelling the strong smell of the blood on her hands. "Pl-Please! D-Don't, I don't know where I-I am." She begged, she didn't tkniw how else to get out of this situation. She can't run, she doesn't know how to fight, she doesn't know the men to reason with them.

"Put ye bows down," an old women spoke, Kagome wailed in pain and in happiness as she saw the five men lower their bows, she keeled over holding her calf in pain.

"Why in the world did you shoot?" The old voice asked in fury.

"M-My hand slipped! That's all Lady Kaede!" A man spoke quickly.

The voice sighed, "Head back to the village and get meds. I'll stick with this strange girl and get her to speak." The voice said kindly, Kagome heard footsteps fade away, and some footsteps get closer to her.

She felt hands on her chin and her teary and wet face was gently yanked up to a soft gaze of an old women.

"Who are ye?" The women asked sternly.

Kagome sobs stopped her from answering her. Her leg was in so much pain she couldn't comprehend what was happening. The arrow was still in her leg, and there was a small puddle of blood surrounding her calf.

The old women narrows her eyes at Kagome, "Why are ye in the forest of Inuyasha?"

"T-The w-what?" Kagome asked weakly. Feeling her eyes shut close, feeling herself lose consoious.

"Stay with me, young lad." The old women spoke up with panic. Kagome tried with all her might to listen, she couldn't though. She felt weak, and vulnerable, feeling the blood of her calf ooze done her socks, soaking them, and filling all the small gaps in her shoes.

"I-I..." she couldn't even make out words for her mouth. She pushed herself as far as she could, not feeling the might to push herself to keep moving. She felt the feeling of wanting to sleep, feeling her tiredness dread her. She had to obey, she didn't have a choice.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling herself drift away in sleep. "I-I'm... sorry..." Kagome apogized meakly, before she felt herself drop to be ground. Understanding that the old women by her side would t be able to hold her weight with her old rusty muscles.

Kagome drifted away, only hearing the echoes of the old women in front of her gaze away.


	3. 3

**I do not own any characters**

Lady Kaede was confused profoundly at the young girl in front of her. She was laying soundly asleep with a bandaged and swollen calf. Kaede was making some stew, never looking away from the girl, she knew every step of the stew since it was her favorite food, so she didn't need to look down at what she's doing.

Her brows were furrowed, she was sighing ever so often. Always clearing her head, wanting to distract her thoughts from the possibility of Inuyasha waking up. She knew something was wrong the moment that girl set foot in this land. She went as far as to talk to him, and to also only get a few feet away from Inuyasha's face. This girl was crazy.

A few minutes before she sent those men after the girl, she felt a tinge of her priestess powers come in. They haven't in years, ever since Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to that tree, she hasn't felt her sensations perk up again. It was very weird when this girl set it off.

Which is what worried Kaede. She was thinking of the possibility that this girl could have the powers to resurrect Inuyasha.

Kaede snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a tired groan come from Kagome. She was in pain, Kagome hated the feeling of her head, it was pounding and her ears were ringing the slightest, and her right calf was burning.

"It hurts.." Kagome whined, hoping that her mom would come up to her and reassure that she was okay. And that she wasn't shot in the calf by an arrow by guys in weird outfits, and all that she did not fall in a well and end up in a forest where a boy that were tied to a tree. She hoping that was a daydream, hoping that it was a nightmare.

Her hopes vanquished when she saw the lady that helped her here, the old lady she collapsed by, the old lady that commanded the man that shot her to stand down.

She moaned, wanting nothing but to go home. She closed her eyes and covered them with her forearm. Kagome didn't even bother to try to stop the tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong young lass?" The old day asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I-" Kagome hiccuped. "I want to g-go home. I-I don't know where I am..." she couldn't help but wail, she missed her mom. She regretted being rude to Sota about him being a pussy when he couldn't get Buyo, and she regretted not thanking Gramps for her birthday present.

"Calm down," Kaede rubbed her forearm and soon after removed it from her face. Swiping away the left over tears, Kaede gave Kagome a kind smile and spoke, "We will find out how to get you home."

Kagome and sniffed, her lip still quivering, and finally, looked around her surroundings, "Where am I?"

"Ye in my cabin." Kaede said grabbing her a bowl of her stew, "Here lass, eat." Kagome sat up and took hold of the bowl and thanked the old women.

Kaede sat down in front of the fire, "Now, what were ye doing the the forest of Inuyasha?" She asked grabbing her own bowl of stew.

"The what?" Kagome asked sniffing again, still shaken up from her fears.

"The forest of Inuyasha," Kaede repeated frowning deeply.

Kagome frowned, "I don't know what that is. I was just in a well with a centipede women and I then ended up here!" Kagome explained taking another bite.

Kaede's eyes widened, "You were in a well with the demon? How'd you get out?" She asked sounding a little panicked.

Kagome furrowed her brows, "That was a demon?" Kaede nodded, and Kagome remembered the bright pink light she gave off when she pushed the demon away form her.

"I don't know how I got away, I just pushed the thing away and a magical bright light burned it."

"What color was this light?!" Kaede asked, getting up from the ground.

Kagome was confused on how pushy this women was, but based on how she was injured, she couldn't exactly run away. "Pink. Why?"

Kaede sat down on the ground again, her eyes wide and her pupils dark with worry and confusion, she was staring at the fire again, getting corrupted by her thoughts.

Kaede was about to explain to Kagome about this bright light and where she was, but was so only interrupted by the sound of screams and crashes coming from deep in the village.

Kaede got up and raced to the doorway, not before grabbing her own bow and arrows, and looked outside. "Oh no," she swore under her breath with worry.

What she saw was unbelievable, she thought she locked that demon away in the well forever. But seeing on how eager and thirsty she is, Kaede knew what the centipede was looking for; the Shikon Jewel.

She could recognize it anywhere.

"That's impossible," Kaede muttered, "the jewel burnt with my sister 50 years ago."

She looked at Kagome, she was sitting up and was cradling her fist to her chest. She now understood.

Kagome was the incarnation of Kikyo herself. She held the jewel in her body, yet, she's from a different land, in the future, she was from her own place. And with the shikon jewel in her, she's able to travel here, and she brought the centipede along with her.


	4. 4

**I do not own characters**

Kagome limped painfully towards the doorway that Kaede was standing outside of. She hasn't moved from that spot for a few seconds and was starting to get worried.

"Is there something going on?" Kagome asked holding onto the wall.

"Yes, there is something wrong." Kaede spoke with shock, "Ye need to run. For the demon is after ye." She says, Kagome was confused into why she would push her away from the demon, yes, she understood that the demon may kill her. But she doesn't understand to why the demon is after her.

"Why is the demon after me?" Kagome asked, bile rising in her throat as she saw a flying dead body land on top of the shed that she was in. "Oh my God." She muttered covering her mouth.

"No time to explain!" Kaede said as her eyes were wide, as she saw the body land on the shed too. "Ye need to leave! Dangers are coming for you, lad! Run! Take that bow and the arrows and run!" She screamed at her, Kagome didn't have time to react, as Kaede pushed her out of the village, shoving the bow and arrows in her arms.

Kagome, with wide eyes, tried her best to run away from the village. As her calf was burning in agony and pain. Kagome has no idea where to go, her best choice was to run to the man in the tree for help, but he looked dead to Kagome.

She but her lip. Seeing the sacred tree the boy pinned to, she struggled on her choice. Deciding against it, and went for the well that she came from. If she came from the well, then she could go back home.

It was only a thought, but she had to take the chance if she wanted to.

Once the Well was in sight, she smiled in victory, and she started walking faster. Ignoring the pain in her leg and she raced for the well. She was about to climb down and go back home, but, an arm wrapped around her waist and she was thrown into the sacred tree. she coughed out blood, and fell to the ground.

Her back hurt like hell and she was trying her best to catch her breath.

"You _really_ think that you could just waltz away without me taking a taste of your delicious flesh?" The familiar voice of the centipede spoke.

Kagome froze, she was certain that the centipede was occupied taking down that village. She didn't think that the demon would be done so quickly.

She gulped, getting her air back. She only had two choices now; to either die, or to go for the boy pinned to the tree behind her.

She didn't like he second choice, but it was the best one for her.

She spat the blood out of her mouth and got up, slowly taking her steps back. And soon after, bolting to their tree. The centipede following her.

She ran up to the root, ignoring the screaming pain in her leg.

She smacked the boy in front of her, "Hey, hey! Wake up!" She smacked his face left and right. "Come on, no time for beauty sleep!" She screamed. She pulled at his ear and his eyes slowly opened.

She met golden eys, and she was immediately captivated in his gaze.

"Who're you?" He snarled.

"I'll tell you if you help me." She said desperately. She froze in her spot when she heard the centipede demon follow her, "Please!" He pleaded to the boy.

He glared at her, "Why should I?"

"Because I'll take the arrow out," Kagome said, she had no idea if she could take it out. But it was worth the shot, of this guys really could save her.

His ears twitched and he clicked his tongue, " _Fine."_ Kagome smiled in victory.

"Thank you..." She said and placed her hand on the arrow.

Kagome heard the centipede crawl up the large root and Kagome counted the seconds in her head. A clock ticking in her head, she counting and struggling to get the arrow out.

Once the arrow was out, the centipede demon grabbed her arm and bit her in the abdomen, and she cried out in pain, holding her wound as she cradled herself on the ground, sobbing.

The boy was already tearing the centipede apart and Kaede erupted from the bushes, she gasped when she saw Inuyasha standing there, towering over Kagome.

Inuyasha cracked his fingers, "Finally."


	5. 5

**I do not own any characters.**

Kagome looked at the boy towering over her, her wound bleeding faster than ever and soaking into the grass under her.

The boy with ears cracked his knuckles, "Finally," he spoke with vengeance and victory. He looked down at Kagome, her breath hitching in her throat, her face swollen from tears, her calf was still burning from the running, and the wound in her abdomen was bleeding out more. Kagome could feel herself losing conscious.

"You," he pointed at her with his long claws, "why did you set me free?" He asked sounding like he didn't just completely rip a human centipede apart.

Kagome opened her mouth trying to reply, yet, her words wouldn't come out. Her breathes were becoming short, her eye sight was starting to disperse, and her abdomen was bleeding more, covering her school clothes, the grass, and hands all in blood.

"Ye need to be treated." Kaede walked up to Kagome, her shock finally leaving her body. "Ye are going to die if I don't treat ye." She spoke, her old lady voice getting raspier.

Kagome nodded, and tried her best to get up, her wound holding her back. Her movements were only causing more blood to spew out.

"Don't move, young lad." Kaede scolded. The old woman then sighed, finally getting desperate. The old lady knew that she couldn't drag the teenager all the way back to the village, she's too old. The only person that is strong enough that can carry the young lass is Inuyasha, the half demon standing over the two ladies.

Kaede let out a defeated sigh and turned to the half demon, "Help us." She demanded desperately.

Inuyasha crossed his arms childishly, "Why should I?"

Kaede glared daggers at him, "Because this dying teenager was kind enough to revive you, now _help us_." She spat out, much more desperate then the last words.

Inuyasha thought about it for a while, before he uncrossed him arms, bent down, and picked up the half dead girl in his arms and followed Kaede to the small village. Inuyasha only had a grimaced expression plastered on his face, the sweet and bitter smell of blood was the only thing he could smell from the deep wound.

"Thank...you..." Kagome thanked the half demon. He raised his brows at the girl, surprised on how a human girl could thank such a horrendous creature. He only nodded, accepting the only thanks he's gotten in the many years he's been attached to that tree.

"Don't speak Kagome, ye only damage ye wound only more." Kaede scolded lightly at the wounded teen. Kagome barley had enough strength to even nod her head, Inuyasha was the only one who could see the slight movement in her head.

The three finally made it to the village a few minutes later, Kagome's breath were short and her face was pale and sweaty, her blood completely covering her stomach, and some dripping to the ground, making a trail to where they were. Inuyasha could only feel the danger that the trail will bring.

Kaede made it to her little cottage that Kagome was once sleeping in, "Here, here. Set her down." Kaede spoke and patted down a spot that is right next to the fire pit.

Inuyasha obliged and set Kagome down on the hard wood, Kaede starting a fire and getting warm water together and a wet rag. She quickly placed it on Kagome's forehead and ripped off her shirt and looked at the mysterious fabric around her breasts.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked and snapped the bra strap on Kagome's shoulder.

Kaede slapped Inuyasha's hand away from the mysterious fabric and demanded him to place pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Keep the pressure on until I get back!" She yells before zooming out the cottage.

Inuyasha placed pressure lazily on the wound, almost flinching at the loud cry Kagome let out. Inuyasha only crimping his ears down to his white long hair.

"Don't be so loud." He snaps at the crying girl, "You're hurting my ears." He finishes.

Kagome finally opened her eyes and looked at the demon boy with slight irritation, "Sorry, the wound just hurts like a bitch." She says in an innocent, and half smile on her face.

Inuyasha was shocked once again, his golden eyes wide, and his ears now perked up all the way. His head racing with questions;

 _How could a half dead girl be so sarcastic? Why is she treating me so nicely? Who is she?_

"I'm back, I've gotten all the herbs I could think of, and I got some bandages." Kaede speaks with quick and panicked words. "You kept pressure like I told you too?" Kaede asks Inuyasha with suspicion.

Inuyasha glared back at the old woman, "My hands are still on the wound aren't they?" He asks with irritation. She rolled her eyes, accepting the truth that Inuyasha did as he was told.

"Okay, Kagome, I'm am going to place some painful herb on ye." Kaede spoke quickly, Kagome didn't even get to comprehend the words the old lady said before she placed the cold ointment that stung Kagome's wounds.

Kaede sighed, "Told ye," she says, "should've been ready."

"Never counted down." Kagome sassed back breathlessly.

Kaede gave her a gentle smile before placing another type of ointment on wound, then wrapped it up in a large bandage. "How's ye ankle?" Kaede asked with a sigh.

Kagome shrugged, "N-Never got the time to look." She joked, Kaede gave her a nice smile before pulling her socks down to take a look at the wound.

Kaede looked at it precisely and nodded in achievement, "It hasn't made any progress, but, make sure to stay off it and to check in with me to change it."

Kagome nodded and laid her head back on the wood, she looked over to her right, and noticed that the mysterious looking man was ears was staring at her with suspicion and slight annoyance.

She raised her brows in a challenging way, "You got something to say?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before his eyes drifted back to the weird fabric that wrapped around Kagome's back, came from her shoulder, and covered her breasts. "What's that?" Inuyasha blurted out, pointing to the bra.

Kagome looked down to where his finger was pointed and blushes ferociously when she realized she was shirtless.

She looked back at the half demon and glared at him, "Eyes up here, pervert." She snapped, if she wasn't so badly injured, she would've slapped him to death. But her wound kept her back from doing such an action.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and diverted his eyes to outside, after looking for a long while, he abruptly stood up and walked out of the place, sitting on the fence right across in the eyesight of the two ladies in the small cottage.

Kaede sighed and scratched the back of her head, "What do ye suppose we do with the lad?" She asks Kagome.

She turns to Kaede and shrugs, "I don't even know the name or what he even is."

Kaede sighs again, "His name is Inuyasha, he is a half breed."

"Half breed?"

"Half demon, half human," Kaede looked at Kagome, smiling afterwards as she saw the questionable look on her face. Kaede explained further on, knowing that the girl deserved some answers, "The boy had a human mother and a demon father. His falling dying the day he was born, and the mother dying when Inuyasha was very young. Inuyasha never really treated well by the village he lived in, causing him to be cold, and arrogant, never wanting people to know of the sad boy that hid behind the armor."

Kagome frowned and looked outside back to the half breed on the fence. Kagome only seeing a quick glimpse of Inuyasha's ears twitch, giving Kagome full on proof that Inuyasha had acknowledged that Kaede was explaining his sad past to a stranger.


End file.
